pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Small Fry
Small Fry is the second episode in the Toy Story Toons series. It was released theatrically with the Disney film The Muppets on November 23, 2011. It is Pixar Canada's second production.Upcoming Pixar Interviews Angus MacLane! (FULL) Plot At a fast-food chicken restaurant called "Poultry Palace," a parody of McDonalds, Burger King, Wendy's or White Castle, Bonnie hates the buzzing electronic belt buckle that comes with her kid's meal. When she asks for a Buzz Lightyear-themed toy, she is told the restaurant's supplies of them have run out. When her mother asks for the one in the display case, she is told that one is for display only. Inside the display, Mini Buzz Lightyear complains they will never be played with, as they are just the display toys, to Mini Zurg (who actually prefers to stay). Bonnie goes on to play in the ball pit with her own toys; when no one is looking, Mini Buzz secretly climbs in. He pulls the real Buzz underneath the balls so that Bonnie ends up picking up Mini Buzz when she leaves the restaurant. Once Mini Buzz gets home, he explains to the other toys that the balls in the ball pit shrunk him, and proceeds to generally annoy the whole gang (save a gullible Rex) with his obvious ruse and antics. Meanwhile, the real Buzz is stuck at the restaurant, trying to escape. He crawls through the venting system, but suddenly falls into a storage room where a "fast food-toy support group" is being held, led by Queen Neptuna, a warrior mermaid (voiced by Jane Lynch). The support group thinks Buzz is just another rejected toy and Neptuna obligates him to take part. Forced to engage in a role-playing group exercise, he finally escapes by using a grappling hook toy, much to the abandoned toys' dismay. Back at Bonnie's house, the gang restrains Mini Buzz and forces him to give up the real Buzz's whereabouts. They begin devising a rescue plan when the real Buzz returns. Mini Buzz is returned to the support group, but with Buzz now volunteering as his sponsor. In a post-credits scene, Mini Zurg is left with the electronic belt buckle as his sole companion, much to his delight. Voice cast *Tim Allen: Buzz Lightyear *Teddy Newton: Fun Meal Buzz Lightyear *Tom Hanks: Woody *Joan Cusack: Jessie *John Ratzenberger: Hamm *Wallace Shawn: Rex *Estelle Harris: Mrs. Potato Head *Jane Lynch: Queen Neptuna *Emily Hahn: Bonnie *Angus MacLane: Gary Grappling Hook/T-Bone/Funky Monk/Super Pirate *Lori Alan: Bonnie's Mom/Tae-Kwon Doe *Josh Cooley: Cashier/Lizard Wizard *Jess Harnell: Fun Meal Zurg/Vlad the Engineer *Bret Parker: DJ Blu-Jay *Emily Forbes: Roxy Boxy *Kitt Hirasaki: Nervous Sys-Tim *Peter Sohn: Recycle Ben *Carlos Alazraqui: Koala Kopter *Bob Bergen: Condorman *Timothy Dalton: Mr. Pricklepants *Jason Topolski: Ghost Burger/Pizza Bot *Jim Ward: Franklin the Eagle Non-speaking characters in the short include the Aliens, Bullseye, Buttercup, Dolly, Slinky Dog, Trixie, Mr. Potato Head, Beef Stewardess and Bozu the Ninja Clown. The credits say that Don Rickles reprises the role of Mr. Potato Head. However, this is wrong. Trivia *BNL's logo appears on a drink vending machine. *Poultry Palace's food containers are "printed and packaged in Emeryville, CA, USA." Coincidentally, Pixar Animation Studios are based there. *When Buzz attempts to escape the restaurant, he manages to climb up a vent. This is very similar to Toy Story 2, when the gang tries to rescue Woody from Al McWhiggin. *The plot of the toys finding fast food toy versions of themselves was previously used in the Toy Story Treats, "Alter Egos" and "The Invasion". *T-Bone's line: "Don't run away from your problems, brother," is a reference to famous professional wrestler Hulk Hogan. *This is the second time a Pixar short has been paired with a film that is not produced by Pixar, after Tokyo Mater with Bolt in 2008. It is the first time the film is a live-action film. *''Small Fry'' was not included on The Muppets DVD and Blu-ray, possibly for an eventual compilation release.Small Fry Short Not Included on Muppets DVD/Blu-ray However, it is available as a digital download on Amazon Instant Video and iTunes and was shown on TV. And it was included on Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2.“Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2″ is coming to Blu-ray in November *This is the second time that Buzz is replaced by another Buzz of extremely different personality. The first time was in Toy Story 2. *In Japan, this short was screened with Brave rather than The Muppets. The Muppets was released in cinemas there on May 19, 2012, and it is likely they removed the short from the theatrical release and found it was reasonable to put the short in front of a Pixar movie. *This short film marks Henry Jackman's first music score in a Pixar production. *The ingredients listed on the containers of Ye Olde Tartar Sauce that Buzz sits on are basically inedible, including low fructose corn syrup, water, yellow dye no. 6, moulted feather extract and distilled chicken perspiration. Home Media *''Pixar Short Films Collection Volume 2'' DVD and Blu-ray released November 13, 2012 with Hawaiian Vacation. *''Toy Story of Terror!'' DVD and Blu-ray released August 19, 2014 with Hawaiian Vacation and Partysaurus Rex. Gallery Small Fry poster.jpg|Promotional poster Front.jpg|Promotional image toy-story-small-fry2.jpg|Buzz with the other discarded toys Toy_Story_Toon_short_Small_Fry_Woody_Mini-Buzz.jpg|Woody with Mini Buzz minimc.png|Mini Buzz pretending to be Woody Toy-Story-Small-Fry-Image-3.jpeg|Woody looking at Mini Buzz on top of Rex Toy-Story-Small-Fry-Image-4.jpeg|Mini Buzz and Mini Zurg in their display case Buzz_SFryih.jpg|Buzz meets the discarded fun meal toys. SmallFry2 1080p.jpg SmallFry3 1080p.jpg small fry.jpg References es:Small Fry he:פעמיים באז בבקשה (קטע קצר) pl:Zestaw pomniejszony ru:Мальки Category:Toy Story Toons Episodes Category:Pixar Canada Projects Category:Toy Story Productions Category:Shorts